Angels of Devil
by tres.amigas.xd
Summary: Ela se apaixonou, por um monstro.


**_Desclaimer:Naruto não é meu!Sim da Hinata-chan, mais o Gaara...._**

**_Angel fo Devil_**

* * *

Era uma noite escura e somente a Lua jazia no céu, mais nenhuma estrela.

Em uma sala, pouco iluminada, se reuniam os maiores vampiros do Japão. Todos estavam sentados a mesa, em silêncio, até que esse foi quebrado.

–Vocês não deviam ter feito isso, imaginem os problemas que teremos por causa da irresponsabilidade de vocês. – O moreno já estava de pé em seu lugar. Seus olhos, antes ônix, começaram a se avermelhar, coisa que só acontecia em momentos, ou de muito desejo para saciar sua sede, ou... Momentos de raiva.

– Sente-se Sasuke – A ordem foi dada pelo moreno de olhos perolados, sentado em uma das pontas da mesa retangular.

Assim que Sasuke ouviu a ordem sentou-se e acalmou-se, seus olhos, aos poucos retornavam ao tom natural.

– O que vocês fizeram foi errado, mas agora já está feito. Teremos que providenciar para que nada fuja de nosso alcance – Dessa vez quem falou foi um ruivo sentado da outra ponta da mesa, seus olhos verdes fitavam a expressão da irmã sentada ou seu lado.

– O Gaara tem razão, não adianta nada nós nos desesperarmos, temos que agir com calma para que nada seja percebido. Não vai adiantar nós ficarmos aqui dizendo de quem é a culpa pelo ocorrido... – O loiro que estava sentado na frente de Sasuke, fitava-o com uma expressão séria, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, foi interrompido.

– Não estamos discutindo o culpado pelo ocorrido, já que isso nós já temos certeza. Naruto se você não percebeu, esse "trabalho escolar", que a Temari e a Hinata e as amigas delas vão fazer aqui, no dia que temos uma reunião para re-acertar as divisas do território com o clã inimigo, pode trazer sérias conseqüência. – Sasuke não se levantou, não alterou seu tom de voz, apenas apresentou os fatos ao amigo, que apesar de conhecer bem se fingia de desentendido.

– Eu só não entendo por que toda essa preocupação. – Naruto encarava Sasuke, mas sua resposta veio de Neji.

–Simples, nós somos vampiros, vampiros bebem sangue, Temari e Hinata também são, mas estudam e tem amigas humanas, que não sabem que elas são vampiras. Essas amigas vão vir aqui, bem no dia que nós vamos reajustar as divisas de território com o clã dos lobisomens. Mais alguma pergunta Naruto? –Neji encarava Naruto.

–Não, obrigada pelos esclarecimentos – Naruto usava um tom sarcástico, não era muito comum isso.

–Então, amanhã, Temari e Hinata chegaram da faculdade com as amigas, entraram sem serem vistas, e subiram para o quarto de uma das duas – o ruivo falava mirando as expressões de Temari. – Eu, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto e Shikamaru, provavelmente já vamos estar em reunião. Entenderam? – Gaara perguntou para Temari e Hinata, que apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

– E sob motivo algum desçam, até que nos falemos que pode. – Neji demonstrava um ar de preocupado. – Acho melhor nos prepararmos por que amanhã o dia será cheio.

Após dizer isso todos se levantaram da mesa e foram para seus aposentos.

-

-

º o O o º

-

-

O dia amanheceu, estava escuro, provavelmente a tarde choveria. Nesse momento uma limousine preta parava em frente à faculdade de administração mais famosa e respeitada do Japão. Duas garotas desceram uma Temari, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto, já Hinata parecia assustada.

–Hinata, não sei você, mais eu estou com um mau pressentimento sobre o dia de hoje – Temari sentia um aperto no peito, só de pensar no dia que viveria.

–Eu também Temari – Antes que Temari pudesse falar algo mais, três garotas, uma loira, uma morena e uma com cabelo rosa, se aproximaram.

–Oi garotas. – Sakura estava extremamente arrumada, afinal ela nunca tinha ido à casa da Hinata e da Temari.

–Sakura, para que tudo isso? – perguntou Temari se referindo a maquiagem da amiga.

–Eu já perguntei isso para ela, mas ela não me ouviu... – Tenten estava normal, com seu gênio difícil.

– Ai, deixa ela ser feliz, afinal nós nuca fomos da casa de vocês, Temari e Hinata. – Ino era loira e a mais divertida do grupo, sabia brincar até nas piores horas.

Antes de mais comentários sobre o vestuário, o sinal tocou. E todas tiveram que ir para suas salas.

* * *

Sim essa é meu tesouro, guardado a sete chaves, ela já ta pronta...

Na minha cabeça...claro!

E eu, esses dias tive uma seria diarréia cerebral, então não consegui colocar em pratica!

E tambem tem a merda do simulado da escola junto com as provas, Ajá JÉSUS!

MAS ALGUM DIA EU TERMINO!

Só por você ter lido eu já fico feliz!

Mas se deixar uma reviews eu ficarei ainda mais!


End file.
